


Fullmoon

by WeiTuzi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fatos históricos não verídicos, Final Feliz, I Love GOT7, Jackson lobo, Jaebum historiador, M/M, Maldição antiga, MarkJinBam, Werewolves, jackbum - Freeform, longfic, não é ABO, quase todos são lobos, reencarnação, universo alternativo, vou adicionar mais tags conforme necessário, yugjae
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiTuzi/pseuds/WeiTuzi
Summary: Há algo de diferente em Jackson, algo estranho. Contudo, Jaebum se vê envolvido o suficiente no charme lupino e instigante do loiro para não conseguir discernir o que é real e o que não é. Com isso, aos poucos, ele descobre que seus sonhos são bem mais do que, bem, sonhos.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae & Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 4





	1. Um deserto de sonhos

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Essa fanfic já está completa e postada em outro site, meu perfil também, mas achei melhor começar a postar por aqui também!  
> Espero que gostem <3

A terra seca mancha seus pés descalços, não há nada além do tom marrom a sua volta. O sentimento de marasmo e desconforto que lhe é contínuo faz com que Jaebum sinta como se tivesse caminhado por toda a sua vida por este caminho.

Era como se não pudesse escolher outra estrada, não havia outra opção, ele seguia em frente, seja lá onde ela ficasse; ele apenas segue.

Não há sol nem lua, entretanto ainda é claro, apesar de não saber de onde vem tal luminosidade. É sempre o mesmo cenário, há marrom para todos os lados, e nada mais além dessa cor abaixo de um céu de azul pálido sem vida.

Jaebum sente-se angustiado, e lágrimas de um sentimento confuso — mas que o faz triste e desesperado — brotam de seus olhos e descem pelo seu rosto.

Jaebum não sabe nem como é o seu rosto mais.

As colinas de terra o rodeiam, e por mais que tente alcançar o topo delas, outras maiores aparecem e bloqueiam qualquer tipo de visão diferente que pudesse ter. Jaebum não sabe porque continua seguindo, andando e tentando; porque nada muda.

Ele não sabe o que está buscando, ou porque busca. Contudo, ele caminha, mesmo quando seus pés falham e ele cai de joelhos no chão macio e estéril. Ele suspira, se levanta e continua.

Ele sente algo dentro de si, pequeno, efêmero, quase inexistente, que o faz seguir, uma pequena chama cor âmbar que o faz continuar a andar, continuar a procurar seja o que for que busque.

Os olhos acostumados ao marrom morto da terra seca que o cerca se arregalam, chocados ao vislumbrar pela primeira vez em anos e anos de caminhada o tom verde. Jaebum enxerga o verde ao longe, um ponto pequeno que mexe com o medo de ser uma miragem e o faz prender a respiração por alguns segundos.

Então, para sua segunda surpresa, após sentir sobre suas costas os anos de caminhada, o seu caminho se divide pela primeira vez em duas estradas. A do seu lado direito segue para o caminho terroso, morto, o caminho que sempre seguiu até então.

Aquele caminho tenta se fazer agradável aos seus olhos como se dissesse que mudanças são inconvenientes, que ele deve continuar onde está, vivendo como está, assim é mais seguro do que arriscar.

O outro à sua esquerda o leva para o ponto verde ao longe, aquele caminho o excita, o chama, lhe convida a mudar, a tentar, a buscar. Aquele caminho parece o prometer que se o seguir encontrará aquilo que ele tanto busca avidamente — mesmo que ele não saiba o que é, mesmo que ele não esteja preparado para saber.

Sentindo sua cabeça latejar, seus olhos arderem e o mundo girar à sua volta misturando o marrom com o vago verde, Jaebum cambaleia, porém se inclina para a esquerda, dando passos trocados e incertos antes de cair no chão e sua mente sair do confortável âmbar para o negro da inconsciência.

✴

Os olhos recém-abertos piscam repetidas vezes até se acostumarem com a claridade do local. Uma pontada de dor lhe atinge o meio das costas ao mover-se e sair da posição incômoda na qual adormeceu.

Uma careta de dor acompanhou o espreguiçar de seus braços e costas, olhou em volta novamente piscando algumas vezes; havia adormecido na biblioteca enquanto concluía a última de suas pesquisas.

Estava levemente surpreso por não ter sido acordado por um dos monitores, afinal, a biblioteca nacional de Seul não era um lugar para cochilos, apesar de ser irresistível a vontade de se debruçar em uma das mesas e aproveitar o silêncio que a cerca junto com o agradável cheiro de livros que tem pelo ambiente.

Os olhos cansados se concentraram em um ponto qualquer em cima da mesa depois de observar a movimentação quase inexistente do local; Jaebum começou a encarar seus livros abertos sem realmente enxergá-los.

Sua mente se perdeu rapidamente no sonho que acabara de ter. Não que procurasse explicação ou um significado para as coisas que sonhava, porém aquele em especial o fazia se sentir estranho. Por anos seus sonhos se resumiram a olhos no escuro; fogueiras com ecos; um deserto infértil com grandes colinas de areia sem vida.

Às vezes Jaebum sonhava com esses olhos; grandes globos âmbares dançando na escuridão, o observando. Não havia som ou qualquer tipo de sensação, era apenas ele perdido no escuro, olhando de volta para aqueles olhos reluzentes que lhe encaravam. Às vezes sonhava com um som; um nome se repetindo como eco na semi escuridão onde uma pequena fogueira iluminava precariamente paredes rochosas e úmidas.

Era um nome que Jaebum desconhecia, mas que lhe trazia a sensação de saudade de algo que nunca teve, algo que ele não conseguia entender. Contudo esses sonhos com ecos ou olhos eram os mais raros, pois para si era mais comum ser assaltado a noite pelos sonhos com aquele deserto morto.

O deserto; Jaebum pesquisou vários deles quando este começou a aparecer há uns anos atrás em seus sonhos. O sonho se resumia toda vez no jovem Im caminhando, sem rumo por um deserto longo e aparentemente sem fim, não havia nada ao seu redor além de terra e colinas de areia.

Sempre caminhando, sempre buscando, ele sabia que procurava por algo, mas Jaebum nunca soube o quê.

Anos e anos se arrastando com estes sonhos estranhos, Jaebum apenas se acostumou a eles, porém aquele que acabara de ter quebrava este ciclo no deserto e isso foi algo que tomou a atenção do rapaz ali sentado entre os livros.

Algo verde quebrou o marasmo marrom da terra e dois caminhos para ele escolher apareceram quando nem mesmo uma estrada a se seguir tinha antes. Aquilo queria dizer algo?

Tentando se desapegar de seus pensamentos naquele momento, Jaebum balançou freneticamente sua cabeça, fazendo os cabelos rubros se desalinharem e a franja ruiva cair sobre seus olhos. Afastou os fios voltando a atenção para suas anotações, havia progredido o suficiente para se dar por satisfeito, entretanto não conseguia se forçar a continuar tentando traduzir os rabiscos daqueles pergaminhos quase apagados.

Com cuidado, encaixou-os um a um com zelo invejável nas pastas que condiziam com cada tema daquelas folhas soltas. Jaebum encarou o livro grande de aparência antiga e capa surrada ao lado das três pastas que alinhava sobre a mesa. Gostaria de ter cópias daqueles escritos, talvez se conversasse com seu tutor.

"Ainda por aqui, Jaebum?" A voz que o chamou continha um coreano com acentuado sotaque, o rapaz virou-se em direção a voz conhecida e acenou para o homem parado atrás de si.

Jaebum observou seu tutor. Cabelos negros e curtos, olhar severo no rosto enganosamente jovem — aquele homem era uma década mais velho que si. As roupas em terno negro lhe deixavam com uma aparência mais séria do que realmente era. O Im, apesar de admirá-lo, ainda não sabia se gostava da forte presença que o mais velho tinha.

"Professor" cumprimentou, curvando-se levemente para o mais velho que se aproximou observando os manuscritos e o livro na mesa.

"Este é o conteúdo em que está trabalhando para o museu?" O mais velho perguntou, apontando para o caderno onde Jaebum mantinha as anotações sobre suas pesquisas. Rapidamente o Im permitiu que seu tutor avaliasse as informações colhidas.

O sentimento de retorno aos tempos de faculdade onde apresentava qualquer trabalho para o mais velho o invadiu; era a nostalgia da insegurança e necessidade de aprovação daquele que admirava.

"Obrigado por permitir que eu visse sob seu nome, não acredito que deixariam um recém-formado ter acesso a estes documentos" O mais novo comentou enquanto observava seu tutor folhear seu caderno.

Com o arquear de uma das sobrancelhas, o mais velho tirou seus olhos das linhas escritas e fitou seu ex-aluno.

"Não seja grato por isso Jaebum, você trabalha para mim, e suas pesquisas requerem fontes confiáveis, não podemos fornecer informações desencontradas e sem fontes seguras para nossos clientes" O docente recolheu uma das canetas ainda soltas a mesa e fez pequenas anotações pela lateral da folha escrita "Além do mais, você já está fazendo seu caminho, que no caso, acredito que logo será trilhado longe daqui".

Aceitando o caderno e rapidamente passando os olhos pelo que o mais velho escreveu, Jaebum voltou seus olhos para a figura impassível a sua frente.

"Eu não estava com planos de sair de Seul tão logo".

"Eu sei, mas realmente preciso que faça isso por mim, preciso que organize tudo o que lhe pedi".

"Pelo tamanho do acervo, professor, não terminarei antes de seis meses. Seria mais rápido se mais alguém fosse comigo".

"Jaebum, tenho artigos de valor dentre aqueles, não posso confiar a qualquer um isso, fora que você é o único qualificado o suficiente para manejar e organizar aqueles livros, nem mesmo eu tenho tanto cuidado" o mais velho disse com um sorrisinho, deixando o ruivo desconfortável pelo elogio.

Ele não tinha muito o que contradizer, livros eram realmente tudo o que mais gostava, e a ideia de organizar uma biblioteca enorme com diversos desses itens, todos contendo seus assuntos mais adorados, era tentador demais para recusar, mesmo que para isso precisasse se perder em algum tipo de fim de mundo.

Vendo que por hora o mais novo não tentaria mais o convencer de declinar do que já havia sido programado, o mais velho voltou sua atenção ao caderno em mãos.

"Porém, antes de continuarmos a falar disso, creio que seria melhor você finalizar seu trabalho".

"Eu terminei o encaixe das informações" o mais novo apontou para o notebook desligado ao lado das pastas "Agora preciso passar a limpo o projeto, então está quase finalizado".

"Quando sua proposta estiver pronta, me encaminhe; vou revisá-la antes de passarmos para o museu. Qual o prazo?"

"Temos até sábado para aplicar".

"Então eu quero o arquivo na quinta-feira" soltou com um mínimo sorriso desafiador nos lábios "Sábado falaremos sobre a sua mudança e qualquer outra coisa que ainda precise ser ajustada, por agora concentre-se nisso" deu duas batidas no caderno antes de se afastar.

Jaebum se curvou novamente ao observar o mais velho se afastar por entre as mesas de estudo, viu-o caminhar em direção ao elevador que lhe levaria para seu escritório em uma das salas nos níveis superiores.

Dando as costas para o caminho que o outro havia seguido, Jaebum suspirou cansado e observou ao redor até encontrar um dos monitores e acenar para ele. Guardou seus pertences na mochila e após alguns minutos seus pés o guiavam para o lado de fora do grande prédio de arquitetura moderna e paredes espelhadas.

Sentindo o vento fresco e noturno da primavera trazer consigo o cheiro doce das cerejeiras, o Im desceu os degraus da entrada e caminhou entre as árvores de copa rosada que se abriam em um caminho até o final da rua.

A lua cheia despontava no negrume do céu, Jaebum estremeceu por alguns segundos ao encarar o satélite natural tão fixamente. Algo nela sempre o havia atraído, seja de forma científica ou mística, e se ruivo fosse supersticioso diria que a lua era seu item de sorte.


	2. Olhos ambarinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que lobos não ronronam, mas no meu universo estranho eles o fazem XD

A terça-feira havia amanhecido nublada, um dia atípico para aquela estação fresca e ensolarada. Jaebum observou seu apartamento por alguns minutos, seriam seis meses longe dele, seis longos meses sem ver Seul.

Não admitiria em voz alta, mas em sua mente sabia que sentiria falta do seu lugar e pedia a qualquer entidade que estivesse lhe ouvindo naquele momento que, quando voltasse, ainda estivesse com tudo no mesmo lugar.

Yoo Youngjae, seu melhor amigo, iria ficar ali enquanto estivesse fora. O ruivo respirou fundo dando um sorriso quase arrependido por sua escolha; Jaebum era ateu e o Yoo um baderneiro.

Trancou a porta, levando consigo apenas uma mochila pendurada no ombro e um casaco negro pesado nas mãos, o restante de sua bagagem já descansava em seu carro. Guardou a chave na mochila, Youngjae já estava com a outra reserva, e em seus passos acostumados com o ambiente, adentrou no elevador.

O nível do estacionamento fora assinalado em luz no painel ao lado da porta. O reflexo em um dos lados daquele cubículo denunciava o cansaço em que Jaebum se encontrava. As excessivas horas empenhadas na proposta que fora entregue no final da semana anterior ao museu, somado as noites mal dormidas e alimentação de nível duvidoso, deixaram o Im abalado.

A semana havia sido difícil e as bolsas escuras sob os olhos eram a prova final a quem ainda tivesse dúvidas. Já havia deixado o elevador e se pôs a caminhar entre os automóveis indo em direção ao seu próprio. Destrancou-o, jogando a mochila e o casaco no banco do passageiro, entrou e ajustou o retrovisor.

Apesar da imagem abatida, não sentia sono, somente o incômodo da mente cansada que tentava ignorar, precisava estar bem para guiar por quase seis horas até o interior. Iria atravessar o estado naquela tarde e, se tivesse sorte, não pegaria chuva no caminho. O que caso acontecesse, iria retardar e muito sua direção.

Jaebum não teve tanta sorte, dois pares de horas mais tarde e a chuva o encontrou em seu caminho, forte e agressiva, fazendo-o parar no acostamento e esperar que a mesma amenizasse o suficiente para voltar a estrada.

Respirou fundo em desânimo, não havia feito nenhuma parada até o momento e a fome já dava sinais de estar presente em seu corpo. Apanhou a garrafa de água no bolso externo da mochila, a esvaziando em poucos segundos. Deixou-a no porta copos ao seu lado e então debruçou-se sobre o volante.

As imagens de seu sonho mais recente vieram em sua mente no mesmo instante. Desde a semana passada ele era constante, se repetindo em câmera lenta em sua mente durante qualquer momento de sono que tivesse.

Sempre a mesma coisa; o deserto, o verde e os dois caminhos, em seguida Jaebum era arrastado e envolto em escuridão, para então voltar novamente ao deserto, e repetir-se novamente tudo outra vez.

De repente, no escuro de seus olhos fechados, o olhar âmbar surgiu com o som de um ronronar. Eles não demonstravam agressividade, mas sim expectativa. Jaebum apertou os olhos com força, aqueles sonhos nunca incomodaram-no antes, então por que só agora se perturbava por eles?

Não soube quanto tempo passou naquela posição, porém quando ergueu seu rosto para o para-brisa, percebeu que não chovia mais, apenas uma garoa fina respigava fazendo as gotas rolarem preguiçosas pelo vidro. Havia escurecido mais ainda.

" Eu adormeci? " Se perguntou ao olhar para o relógio digital no painel.

Um gemido frustrado escapou de seus lábios, eram quase seis da tarde, o céu estava escuro e se o GPS estivesse certo, ainda faltava uma hora e meia para chegar ao seu destino.

Dando partida novamente, agora mais acordado e estranhamente menos cansado, Jaebum manobrou voltando para pista, querendo acelerar um pouco mais, para tentar ganhar tempo.

✴

A escuridão havia tomado tudo a sua volta, fazia poucos minutos que tinha chegado a cidade destino, porém para sua infelicidade a casa de seu tutor ficava aos arredores da mesma.

"Um pequeno sítio depois do centro" resmungou, imitando a fala de seu professor debochadamente.

A cidade era pequena e se tivesse mais coisa do que o próprio centro dela, no qual Jaebum passou a uns instantes atrás, ele agradeceria.

"Que tipo de cidade é essa?”

E porque justo aqui o professor resolveu morar? Era o que sua mente completava quando viu uma placa sinalizando uma clínica veterinária 24/7.

Não é como se Jaebum não soubesse as respostas; a cidade era uma antiga colônia de imigrantes de diversas partes da ásia e que tinha grande acúmulo cultural místico, assunto preferido de seu tutor e seu, mas isso não vinha ao caso no momento.

Jaebum estava irritado e apenas queria descontar sua raiva em alguém, principalmente se este alguém estava longe e era culpado suficiente pela sua situação no momento.

A escuridão densa a sua frente era iluminada pelos faróis altos e pela fraca luz da lua minguante. Cedendo a um repentino desejo de vê-la, desacelerou o carro, porém ainda continuou dirigindo. Ele abaixou o vidro ao seu lado o suficiente para olhar a lua.

O fraco vento úmido adentrou pela janela aberta, trazendo ao Im o cheiro das árvores e da terra molhada. Ele estranhamente apreciou a sensação que aquele cheiro trazia aos seus sentidos.

Deixou seus olhos seguirem para o céu, seu olhar passeou pelas estrelas, que lhe pareceram mais brilhantes ali, e então fitou a bela lua refletida apenas em sua metade. Jaebum se pôs a observá-la por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para algo cruzar a frente do carro chamando sua atenção pela visão periférica e o assustar.

Foram milésimos de segundos, entretanto tudo pareceu estar em câmera lenta para Jaebum; a colisão, seu grito de pavor ao ver um par de olhos ambarinos o encarar, e então fechar os olhos para frear.

Sua respiração estava acelerada, seu coração batia desesperado a ponto de pensar que seria capaz de deixar seu peito, sentia sua pulsação em seus ouvidos e garganta. A percepção de que batera em algo, alguém, o atingiu e mesmo sabendo ser perigoso soltou-se de seu cinto e se jogou para fora do carro com pressa.

O farol alto iluminava o corpo de um animal, Jaebum deu alguns passos para trás tentando se recuperar, tremia pelo susto que tinha levado e agora tentava acalmar-se para recuperar seus sentidos.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, enquanto observava o animal estirado no chão. Estava morto? Esperava que não. Andou ao redor, tentando distinguir que tipo de animal era.

Um cachorro? Pensou, contudo, Jaebum sabia que poderia ser uma grande raposa ou até mesmo um lobo selvagem devido a coloração cinza dos pêlos. O animal ganiu no chão, sem se mexer. Suspirou aliviado em ver que não havia o matado

Abaixou-se lentamente atrás das costas do canino, receoso tocou-o, sentindo-se estranho, como se conhecesse o animal, o que era impossível, Jaebum não era uma pessoa de cachorros.

Procurou no chão algum sinal de sangue, não encontrou manchas e nem sinal do líquido carmesim. Tocou a cabeça dele sentindo novamente aquela carga estranha o perpassar, o animal ganiu choroso novamente e Jaebum ergueu sua cabeça.

"Um lobo cinzento?" Se perguntou encarando o corpo do animal.

Apalpou-o em busca de ferimentos, não acho nada além de um corte acima do ombro da perna esquerda dianteira e uma mistura de terra e sangue na cabeça dele.

Ergueu-se e voltou rapidamente ao carro recolhendo seu casaco,ele estava agindo sem realmente pensar ao abrir a porta de trás e então correr com o casaco em mãos para a frente do carro.

Jaebum estendeu seu casaco sobre ele e o pegou no colo. O animal ganiu em dor.

"Shh, calma amigo, eu só quero ajudar" disse baixo para que o canino em seus braços não se assustasse.

Com cuidado o colocou no banco de trás, de forma rápida ele fechou a porta e pulou para seu banco. Mais uma partida no carro e então fez com ele uma volta se dirigindo para a cidade novamente, com sorte talvez conseguisse encontrar aquela tal clínica aberta.

Não demorou mais de dez minutos entre passar novamente pela placa, discar o número que nela continha e ser informado sobre o endereço, ou melhor, de como chegar ao centro veterinário.

Assim que avistou a fachada da clínica acesa, Jaebum estacionou na frente dela de qualquer jeito, freando bruscamente. Por um segundo, se arrependeu ao ouvir o ganido baixo no banco de trás, seus olhos automaticamente foram ao retrovisor enquanto tirava o cinto de segurança.

Se fosse julgar uma idade para o canino enrolado em seu casaco, ele não daria mais de um ano, algo totalmente inverso do que pensou quando o viu pela primeira vez; talvez o susto de ver o animal machucado tenha feito sua mente pensar que era maior do que realmente fosse.

Como em um piscar de olhos, já estava com o animal em seus braços correndo para a porta da clínica, empurrando-a com o lado do corpo para a mesma se abrir.

Havia um rapaz loiro de jaleco branco e celular na mão sentado no balcão da recepção, o mesmo quando o viu com o pequeno lobo em mãos arregalou os olhos, deixando o celular de lado e desceu em um pulo de onde estava.

"Yugyeom! " o rapaz gritou em direção a um corredor, enquanto seguia para Jaebum e segurava a cabeça do animal com cuidado em suas mãos "Ah pelos deuses, você não…!”

Ouviu o rapaz falar baixo como se estivesse conversando com o animal, o mesmo choramingou em seus braços.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou dessa vez olhando para o Im, antes de gritar novamente. "Yugyeom!”

Antes que Jaebum pudesse responder, o som de uma porta sendo violentamente aberta e um garoto que parecia ter acabando de acordar surgiu por ela, olhos arregalados encarando o rapaz de jaleco branco a sua frente.

"O que aconteceu, hyung?" Jaebum o ouviu dizer, apressado.

"Ligue para Mark hyung, diga que é urgente, precisamos dele aqui agora" as palavras foram ditas apressadas e o ruivo teve o animal machucado tomado de seus braços. O mais novo pareceu assustado ao ver o suposto lobo desmaiado nos braços de quem Jaebum julgava ser o veterinário de plantão "O que está esperando? Vai logo!”

O tal veterinário gritou e o garoto correu para fora da clínica, passando direto por si.

"Shh, desculpe hyung, desculpe”.

Jaebum piscou algumas vezes ao ver o rapaz andar para longe de si, enquanto o possível lobo gania baixo.

Esse cara chamou o cachorro de hyung?

Quinze minutos haviam se passado desde que o veterinário entrou com o animal em uma sala de atendimento, Jaebum tinha o seguido e respondeu algumas perguntas para que o doutor Choi, nome que tinha visto bordado no jaleco que o loiro usava, pudesse continuar com o atendimento e qualquer preparativo que precisasse fazer.

Estavam em silêncio, ou pelo menos Jaebum estava, pois, o profissional a sua frente murmurava vez ou outra, coisas que o Im não entendia. De qualquer forma, parecia fazer algum tipo de efeito sobre o animal, pois vez ou outra também o canino deitado na maca parecia ronronar em resposta.

O quase silêncio fora quebrado por um estrondo na entrada, Jaebum ouviu passos rápidos pelo corredor do lado de fora e então duas pessoas, uma delas o garoto de antes, adentrarem a pequena sala em que estavam. O barulho da entrada repentina fizera o veterinário se assustar e virar-se para a porta assim que a mesma estava sendo invadida.

"Ya! Hyung, que susto!" Gritou, levando uma das mãos enluvadas ao peito, respirando ruidosamente.

"O que aconteceu? Cadê Jackson?"

O Im ainda sentado no canto observou o tal Mark ignorar o veterinário dando a volta nele e na maca encontrando o animal deitado na mesma, viu que ele se abaixou até ficar na altura do mesmo, seu rosto a poucos centímetros do focinho do animal.

Ele parecia falar algo para o animal, tão baixo e da mesma forma que o doutor Choi havia feito antes. Jaebum fitou os cabelos desgrenhados e loiros do rapaz agachado, seu rosto estava vermelho e sua respiração ainda parecia um pouco descompassada.

O ruivo viu quando o animal, que ainda não sabia se era um cachorro ou um lobo tentar lamber o rosto do rapaz, e lentamente abrir os olhos pela primeira vez.

Algo no tom âmbar da coloração daqueles olhos fez uma sensação estranha rastejar pelo corpo do Im, um incômodo arrepio passou por sua pele fazendo-o estremecer e engasgar, sentindo seu estomago se revirar dentro de si.

O som de seu desconforto chamou a atenção dos outros três que até então tinham seus sentidos todos voltados para o animal na maca. Mark o encarou, se levantando. Jaebum, mesmo atordoado, notou o corpo do outro assumir uma postura defensiva, como se a qualquer momento fosse atacá-lo ao menor movimento que o ruivo fizesse.

Tal atitude deixou-o ainda mais receoso, não iria assumir que estava com medo, entretanto, Mark o olhava como se fosse um animal selvagem prestes a atacar.

Os olhos castanhos estreitaram-se, então viu o loiro mais velho olhar do animal para si. Jaebum viu as narinas dele se alargarem, e talvez tivesse ouvido um rosnar baixo, também? O Im não sabia, mas sentiu a fria tensão que se instalou naquela sala.

"Quem é você?" O ouviu perguntar hostil, e estremeceu ao perceber que havia ameaça por trás da questão.

Jaebum percebeu que se desse a resposta errada poderia ser estraçalhado vivo a qualquer momento.


	3. Pelagem cinzenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu mudei um pouco a formatação desse capítulo, por favor, deixem-me saber se a anterior era melhor ou se assim está bem ^^

Jaebum engoliu seco sentindo sua nuca suar, o olhar afiado e agressivo em cima de si o fez tremer ligeiramente. Encarar os olhos escuros de Mark era como enfrentar seus maiores temores na escuridão da noite, e por alguns segundos se esqueceu de respirar paralisado pelo medo. O clima pesado do lugar foi quebrado por um choramingar baixo antes que Jaebum pudesse encontrar qualquer forma de responder à pergunta que foi lhe feita.

O choramingar pareceu aliviar a carga do olhar de Mark para cima do ruivo, e o loiro suspirou tentando conter sua irritação, contudo, não se moveu ou tirou os olhos de si.  
Jaebum percebeu os outros dois observarem o mais velho cuidadosamente, como se estivessem receosos do que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer.

— Jaebum — sua voz soou falha, arranhou a garganta continuando — Im Jaebum. Eu acabei de chegar a cidade, estava a caminho do lugar onde eu vou ficar quand-

— Quando resolveu atropelar um animal selvagem — Mark soltou cortando Jaebum. Viu os caninos do loiro aparecerem ao que ele voltou a expressão irritada de novo. 

— Hyung, ele não deve ter feito de propósito.

— Você está defendendo ele Yugyeom? — apesar de ser maior que todos ali, o dito Yugyeom se encolheu na parede abaixando a cabeça e ficando em silêncio. 

Jaebum notou o jovem lobo parecer se mexer na mesa, e o mais novo como se tivesse sido chamado, ainda de cabeça baixa, atravessou a pequena sala indo para o lado do animal, ajoelhou-se ao lado da maca e acariciou os pelos do pescoço dele. Mark bufou mais irritado ainda, porém nada disse.

— Hyung, Gyeommie está certo, Jaebum-ssi não deve ter feito de propósito e no mais, sabemos que Jackson não é muito de prestar atenção quando está livre — um rosnado baixo foi ouvido, arrancando um sorriso pequeno e divertido dos dois mais novos — Ele também já está bem, foram só dois arranhões, nada muito grave, talvez ele precise descansar aqui por essa noite, mas amanhã já podemos o liberar. 

— Eu vou ficar com ele essa noite — Mark afirmou.

Apesar de ter ouvido tudo o que o mais novo disse seus olhos agudos ainda se mantinham sobre o Im, que agora evitava o contato visual com o outro.

— Não precisa hyung eu estou de plantão, Yugyeom está me ajudando e Tao-gē vai chegar pela manhã, então eu mesmo levarei Jackson para casa — Youngjae voltou sua atenção para o ruivo que apenas os observava imóvel.

— Jaebum-ssi, você já pode ir, nós cuidaremos de tudo agora.

— Ele não pode ir Jae-ah, ele precisa se responsabilizar pelo que fez! Ele feriu Jackson, precisa tomar responsabilidade por isso!

— Eu vou me responsabilizar, se for preciso eu também ficarei com ele — pela primeira vez desde que chegou Jaebum se levantou. A forma como Mark havia insinuado que não tomaria cuidado pelos problemas que ele havia causado cutucou seu orgulho — Me deixe saber quanto foi o tratamento e se ele irá precisar de mais medicamentos, se ele precisa ficar em observação eu posso tomar conta dele se necessário.

— Jaebum-ssi, Jackson não é um cachorro, mesmo sendo dócil ele é um lobo semi selvagem, não podemos deixar que fique sob seus cuidados, ele ficará aqui.

O veterinário o sorriu retirando as luvas que usou para tratar dos ferimentos do animal, agora se movendo menos em alerta. Jaebum tomou isso como um aviso de que Mark não representava mais um perigo para si.

— Sobre o atendimento, não tem necessidade de pagamento nenhum dano sério foi causado, acho que se não fosse pelo desconforto que ele sente Jackson já estaria de pé agindo como um filhote.

Mais um rosnado baixo foi ouvido, porém Jaebum notou a cauda do lobo balançar agitada.

— Pelo menos me deixe saber que ele estará bem amanhã, eu virei pela manhã de novo e-

— Não! — Três vozes disseram ao mesmo tempo deixando o Im envergonhado, ele tinha dito algo errado?

— Digo, não precisa se preocupar com isso, ele ficará bem. — Youngjae disse rápido, tentando dissipar um pouco do clima do consultório — Mark hyung, você pode ir também, logo ficará tarde e você precisa... precisa descansar certo? Teremos uma bluemoon logo.

O ruivo franziu o cenho pensativo, já havia ouvido aquele termo antes, bluemoon, mas onde?

— Tudo bem Youngjae, mas diga a Tao-gē para não deixar Jackson ir antes que eu venha pela manhã, certo?

Seu corpo relaxou um pouco no momento em que Mark que falava com o veterinário, deu as costas para si voltando para a frente do lobo deitado. Até mesmo sua respiração havia aliviado, Jaebum se viu desejando não ter que passar muito tempo perto de Mark.

— Jaebum-ssi para onde estava indo? Digo, onde o encontrou? — Yugyeom, que havia se afastado um pouco para que Mark se aproximasse do lobo, perguntou. Ele também parecia intimidado pela presença que Mark exercia no consultório.

— Ah, eu estava tentando chegar em... Espera um minuto — Jaebum procurou algo nos bolsos da calça jeans que vestia, tirou o celular de um deles conferindo o nome estrangeiro do local em uma nota fixada na tela — Wolf's Lair…

Os três o encararam surpresos e até mesmo o lobo deitado parou sua cauda no ar parecendo atento ao que o Im dizia.

— Eu estava no caminho, eu acho, quando o acidente aconteceu.

— Espera, você é o cara dos livros que Seojin hyung mandou? — a postura de Mark mudou parecendo menos ameaçador e um tanto curioso — Estávamos esperando por você, deveria ter chego há pelo menos umas duas horas atrás.

— Sim, mas eu peguei chuva forte no caminho.

— Entendo. Eu vou para lá com você então, você pode esperar lá fora? Eu preciso conversar com Youngjae — pelo tom de voz de Mark, o ruivo percebeu que não tinha sido um pedido e sim uma ordem. Incomodado com tal fato caminhou em direção a porta, lançando um olhar para o lobo deitado antes de sair da saleta.

Fora da sala, já no corredor, Jaebum se permitiu respirar fundo levando uma das mãos a nuca e a massageando. Se sentiu momentaneamente zonzo pela quantidade de acontecimentos e informações que lhe foram jogadas desde que chegou naquele lugar.

Haviam algumas perguntas rondando sua mente, coisas estranhas que teria que pensar sobre, porém, resolveu ignorar tudo por enquanto. Ele não estava em posição de perguntar nada a ninguém e, mesmo se pudesse, não saberia exatamente por onde começar a questionar.

Seus pensamentos foram afastados assim que viu Mark sair da pequena sala com Jackson nos braços ainda enrolado em seu casaco. Estranhou, haviam debatido tanto sobre quem ficaria acompanhando o animal, e agora decidiram que eles o levariam?

— Jackson está bem, podemos levá-lo — Mark disse baixo, o jovem lobo em seus braços matinha os olhos fechados e Jaebum se viu um pouco desapontado por isso, a cor âmbar dos olhos daquele animal apesar de lhe causar estranhamento era reconfortante de se ver, de certa forma eles lhe pareciam familiar.

Juntos seguiram para o lado de fora da clínica, Jaebum ia abrir uma das portas de trás, contudo Mark se postou ao lado da porta do passageiro fazendo o ruivo suspirar cansado e destrava-la.

Youngjae e Yugyeom haviam acompanhado ambos e mantinham um semblante apreensivo, Jaebum imaginou se estariam preocupados com Mark fazendo algo contra ele, pois internamente esse também era o seu medo.

— Obrigado e desculpe pelo incômodo, realmente quero pagar pelo atendimento dele.

— Não se preocupe Jaebum-ssi, já estamos acostumados com as travessuras de Jackson, acredito que você não teve culpa nisso.

Contrariado Jaebum assentiu para o veterinário e acenou com a cabeça em despedida para os dois ao entrar no carro. Mark que se despedia dos amigos com um aceno também logo entrou. Jaebum estava ajustando o GPS quando Mark chamou sua atenção.

— Apenas siga o caminho que eu lhe apontar, essas tecnologias só confundem mais do que ajudam — acatando o que o outro disse Jaebum desativou o localizador deixando somente o reconhecimento do caminho ligado para ser salvo automaticamente.

✴

Foram cerca de trinta minutos entre a saída da cidade e a chegada até o tal Covil dos Lobos. Já não chovia, nem mesmo respingos caiam mais, a pista ainda estava úmida e o Im seguia o caminho que Mark indicava onde vez ou outra pedia para que virasse uma curva.

Jaebum era uma pessoa normalmente de silêncio, porém o rapaz ao seu lado era mais quieto do que poderia imaginar, e depois do acesso agressivo que o mesmo teve ao que se conheceram essa quietude deixava o ruivo inquieto.

Por furtivas olhadas de lado que o dava podia vê-lo acariciar ausente o pelo do animal adormecido em seus braços enquanto olhava para fora do carro. Jaebum ainda achava toda aquela situação na qual se metera estranha, as pessoas que conheceu e o tal lobo, Jackson, um lobo chamado Jackson.

Quase riu ao ter essa linha de pensamento, onde no mundo veria este tipo de coisa? Jaebum sabia que tinha ido parar em um lugar esquisito, mas ao ponto de ter lobos cinzentos o deixava intrigado. Como eles vieram parar ali? E porque tinha a impressão de que seu professor tinha algo a ver com isso?

— Vire à esquerda, você vai ver um portão aberto, não siga a estrada apenas entre nele direto.

— Ok.

Jaebum, ao fazer a curva levemente aberta avistou o tal portão. O farol alto iluminou uma parte do muro que adentrava nas árvores grandes e escuras, que foram suas companheiras de caminho até aquele momento.

Os portões de madeira completamente abertos mostravam à luz do carro e aos olhos de Jaebum diversas marcas que pareciam arranhões. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando deixar mais aquela informação para pensar mais tarde.

Guiou o carro para dentro e um arrepio frio percorreu seu corpo, o suor brotou atrás de seu pescoço e a sensação de estar sendo vigiado o arrebatou quase lhe provocando vertigem.

— Não pare o carro aqui, continue — foi o que ouviu de Mark.

Com o canto dos olhos novamente olhou para o loiro sentado ao seu lado. Ele parecia atento a algo do lado de fora na escuridão. Prontamente deixando sua mente ignorar aquilo, pois era tudo estranho demais.

Jaebum seguiu agora por uma estrada de terra batida sem buracos ou pedras. O chão parecia bom o suficiente para não causar danos ao carro no momento mesmo com toda aquela lama, contudo Jaebum anotou mentalmente a possibilidade de mudar para um modelo que facilitasse sua vida ali.

Pouco mais de um minuto depois e os faróis iluminaram uma construção em tijolo nu. Um casarão de porte médio erguia-se, parecia ter dois ou três andares Jaebum não conseguiu ver direito. Algumas janelas de vidro refletiam a luz gerada pelo carro e pelo canto dos olhos pensou ter visto algo correr da lateral de uma sebe — que cercava parte da casa — para a escuridão não iluminada.

Mais uma coisa a ser ignorada, alertou sua mente, enquanto seguia um pequeno caminho de pedras ornamentadas como uma rota para a frente da casa. Jaebum notou um homem parado à frente de uma escadaria larga e ladeada por apoios de mão que subiam até a varanda coberta da casa, Parece uma bela construção pensou rapidamente antes de estacionar o carro. Jackson ergueu a cabeça parecendo despertar de algum sono que pudesse ter tido pelo caminho.

Jaebum não viu seus olhos, mas ouviu um sussurro enquanto tirava o cinto de segurança, algo como um estamos em casa e novamente não deu atenção. O ruivo saiu do carro e correu para o outro lado abrindo a porta para que Mark saísse com Jackson em seus braços.

O homem, que Jaebum agora percebia ser um rapaz aparentando ser jovem em idade, veio em direção a eles e quando seus olhos caíram sobre o animal nos braços de Mark seu rosto tomou uma expressão preocupada.

— Hyung, o que houve? — O ouviu perguntar acariciando a cabeça do lobo que ronronou parecendo apreciar o carinho.

— Jaebum-ssi atropelou Jackson, nós estávamos com Youngjae. — o loiro respondeu de qualquer jeito e com descaso apontando com a cabeça para o Im, que aos poucos começava a pensar que Mark realmente não tinha ido com sua cara. Se sentiu inclinado a admitir que o sentimento era quase recíproco. — Mas agora está tudo bem, não foi nada grave.

— Oh, por isso Yu te chamou tão desesperado. — a preocupação ainda era visível no rosto do rapaz que ainda acariciava atrás de uma das orelhas do lupino.

— Sim. Bom, se vocês me derem licença eu preciso colocar esse rapaz para descansar. — o filhote de lobo pareceu rosnar para Mark que apenas fez “shhh” e algo como “eu agora sou o mais velho aqui” enquanto se afastava dos dois.

Disposto a continuar a fazer o que fez desde o encontro com aquele animal Jaebum os ignorou e virou-se para o rapaz de cabelos negros que o observava atentamente.

— Foi um acidente. — disse defensivo ao ver-se sob o olhar atento do moreno.

— Acredito que sim, Jackson tende a se envolver em confusões. — Jaebum acenou ainda tentando assimilar que todos falavam do jovem lobo como um amigo próximo.

— Eu vim a mando do professor Bi Seojin, deveria ter chego mais cedo, mas a chuva e o acidente me atrasaram.

— Oh, realmente, Mark e eu estávamos o esperando Jaebum-ssi. — o moreno fez uma breve reverência — Sou Park Jinyoung, Mark e eu estaremos o auxiliando em sua estadia aqui.

✴

Jaebum carregava duas de suas malas enquanto Jinyoung seguia a sua frente com a terceira mala em mãos, o rapaz parecia tão pequeno e delicado que o Im se negou a deixá-lo carregar a bagagem mais pesada.

Se arrependeu, porém, ao entrar na casa e ver que o moreno seguiu em direção às escadas que levavam ao segundo andar. Com esforço e recebendo certa ajuda do outro venceu os degraus, vendo que a parte de cima se dividia em esquerda e direita. Jinyoung seguiu para a esquerda e Jaebum o acompanhou passando por algumas portas.

Pararam de frente a última porta no fim do corredor, o mesmo agora virava-se e continuava reto, sendo ladeado pela parede com vitrais e cortinas dando uma vista da parte da frente da casa. E o outro lado que seguia com parapeito onde podia-se ver no andar de baixo, o pequeno hall de entrada e uma sala ao lado direito.

— Este é o seu quarto Jaebum-ssi. — Jinyoung anunciou abrindo a porta, já entrando com o ruivo o seguindo para dentro.

— Por favor, nada de Jaebum-ssi, sou de ‘94. — disse soltando suas malas no chão e olhando ao redor.

O quarto não era tão grande e possuía o suficiente para seu conforto, a janela também ficava voltada para a frente da casa e Jaebum se aproximou dela observando seu carro parado de frente para com as escadas.

— Oh, posso te chamar de Hyung? — A pergunta foi feita em tom baixo, possivelmente tímido, Jaebum o olhou e sorriu assentindo levemente com a cabeça.

— Sim. Você e Mark moram aqui?

— Ah sim, eu administro a casa e o antiquário de Seojin hyung. Mark hyung cuida dos terrenos e bom, ele é responsável por manter os lobos a salvos e longe de confusão, por isso o perdoe se ele for um tanto rude, está na natureza dele.

Um sorriso de desculpas lhe foi dado e Jaebum quase desculpou o loiro completamente. Percebeu então que o moreno a sua frente deveria ser aquele que lidaria com os problemas que a personalidade de Mark causava.

— Ah, creio que Mark hyung seja seu hyung também.

— Entendo, ele me pareceu um tanto… ameaçador quando descobriu que eu estava envolvido com o acidente.

Jaebum falou não tendo certeza se deveria ter comentado isso com o moreno, pois quando o fitou os olhos dele se estreitaram levemente antes de assumir um pequeno sorriso, ele tremeu um pouco.

Por que todos naquele lugar pareciam ter algo de assustador em suas personalidades?

— Ah, espero que ele não o tenha atacado nem nada do tipo, como eu disse, ele cuida dos animais da reserva do hyung, os lobos que aqui vivem foram trazidos por Seojin-ssi há alguns anos… eles estavam sendo caçados, digamos assim, Mark hyung que sempre esteve com eles, veio junto, a alcateia era maior pelo o que me contaram, porém alguns… — Jinyoung coçou a garganta desconfortável — Bom, digamos que existem aquelas pessoas que preferem as peles que aos animais vivos.

Jaebum acenou entendendo o que ele quis dizer.

— Por isso esse lugar se chama Covil do Lobo?

— Sim, aqui eles têm uma liberdade maior, não se assuste caso veja algum correr por entre as árvores ao longe ou algum cervo atravessar a frente do seu carro, tentamos o máximo possível que vivam de uma forma mais livre.

— E Jackson?

— Ah… — Jaebum notou que o sorriso de Jinyoung ficou bonito e carinhoso — Jackson é um lobo especial, está sempre por perto, às vezes age como um filhotinho mesmo, se o deixar se aproximar verá que é um bom… Hm… Companheiro. — parecendo rapidamente agitado, o moreno deixou a mala que ainda segurava em suas mãos no chão — Vou trazer algo que possa comer, acredito que não jantou ainda, hyung.

— Não, ainda não.

— Certo, trarei algo então. Tem um pequeno banheiro ali no canto e pode descansar por hoje, amanhã pela manhã eu venho lhe chamar para o café e te apresento o resto da casa. Espero que goste de carne.

— Tudo bem, obrigado — viu o rapaz fechar a porta ao sair e suspirou dando conta do quão cansado realmente estava, levou as mãos a cintura observando ao redor pensando no que deveria fazer primeiro.

Decidindo por um banho, procurou algo quente para vestir em uma das malas; ainda era primavera e logo seria verão, mas o clima daquela noite se tornou tão frio de repente. Jaebum deu de ombros se encaminhando para a porta do banheiro, deveria ser pela chuva, possivelmente.


End file.
